


Smutbound

by HBNDoubleD



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBNDoubleD/pseuds/HBNDoubleD
Summary: There's probably going to be more to this, probably a beginning. The 'Felin' are a race of cat people that is a mod to starbound, not vanilla. Also I'm going to do different characters and storylines and whatnot, but they'll all be posted here.





	Smutbound

Kyra was a young Felin--23 years old with sleek golden blonde fur and hair, a cotton white belly patch, athletically built but with some extra padding in the bust and butt.

 

\---  
It had been hours that she’d been wandering that planet with nothing more to show than a few pieces of leather from the animals that proved oh-so-friendly and her protectorate clothing proved oh-so-protective and required several bandages to heal her wounds...she needed new gear soon--particularly a better weapon than her claws--but anything would suffice.  
Nearing dusk, she wandered upon an abandoned campsite, a small crate, a bonfire, and sleeping bag that resided next to a calm lake. It was a sight for sore eyes to be sure.  
In the chest there was some cans of food, a flashlight, a few stray pixels and some clothing. Now, Kyra was no stranger to the laws of clothing--and particularly their protective qualities--that this universe held; even she was puzzled at how something so small could be better than the glorified pajamas she currently wore. With a shrug, she looked over her shoulder, confirming her solitude, and got naked.

This’ll be a bit tight...she thought as she fumbled the red fabric between her paws, pulling it down over her chest and attempting to stuff her breasts into the little bikini. It was quite tight, her tits smashed together and threatening to bust free at every wiggle, but it was surprisingly stronger than her protectorate garb. The blue jean shorts were very short, but still fit relatively well. There were, of course, made for a human girl so there was no spot for Kyra’s tail, so she just wore them low to accommodate. She stored the clothes that still smelled of char and her past, into the chest and closed it with a smile.

She wondered how she was to make it back up to her ship, in her haste to escape the tin can death trap, she forgot to ask S.A.I.L so for all she knew, she had to discover space travel. She pried open can of food and heated it to eat it as she pondered. As the sun set she crawled into the sleeping bag, and dreamed of her bunk that no longer existed, and for once, missed it.

\-----

They came up on her when she was sleeping, careful not to make a noise as they unzipped her sleeping bag to reveal her lithe body before them. They skillfully bound her hands and feet in rope without waking or even stirring her. There were two of them, men, eyeing her hungrily. One of them pulled the cloth aside and revealed Kyra’s perky breasts, the movement of fabric over her nipple caused it to stiffen and breathing to short.  
Each man settled in and grabbed a breast firmly, thumbing her nipples and sucking on her soft tits...this of course, woke her up.  
A hand clasped her mouth shut, and another dug at the button to her shorts. MMmm! She muffled out in protest, followed by a mmMmm from the two men’s tongue and teeth teasing her tits. Her hips bucked against them, her thighs flexing shut despite their pries, and yet she could feel the heat--and soon so could they.  
She squealed in protest of course, but it was too late, she was theirs. Their fingers forcefully shoved their way inside her, producing a bitter wetness that allowed them in. One of them bit down hard on her breast, tears began to well in her eyes.  
“Such a pretty kitty, let’s see that pussy eh?” the one who bit her groaned out as he picked her up and flipped her over, face down into the dirt. The other guy scooted onto his butt and unbuckled his trousers, Kyra’s face was stuck to the space revealed, knowing her fate was soon upon her. “Wait.” she whispered.  
The first guy gripped her hips firmly and yanked her ass into the air, and then swiftly ripped her shorts down to her knees--she could feel what little protection they offered; gone. The other, who now brandished his engorged member like a weapon, firmly dug his fingers into her long blonde hair. “I’m a protectorate!” she cried before being silenced by his cock filling her throat. The men had a chuckle at that, claiming she didn’t look like one...certainly what they were doing was highly illegal, but then again it was a different universe without Earth...but without her badge, the claim was useless.  
A swift smack to her ass had her yelping with her mouth full. “That’ll teach ya’ to tell lies.” he said brutally, grabbing his cock and teasing her pussy lips. He grabbed her tail, spreading her open as he pulled, then with a sudden thrust of his hips was inside her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to moan, she wanted to fight back...but she was bound and controlled by both ends...all she could do was succumb.

They fucked her for hours; the night had passed through and dawn was upon them, but neither of them had stopped. They traded sides to keep going and by the time the morning came she was begging for them to. Her hands--long since unbound--moved everywhere to contribute; clawing at their backs, massaging their balls, fondling her own breasts for their pleasure, spreading her ass cheeks apart and allowing them access, she pulled them deeper, pushed back in tempo, even rubbed fiercely on her clit--she had cum several times, some were marked by periods of orgasm...but they remained unwavered, and fucked her as hard as ever. She was beginning to get desperate, and exhausted!  
Her throat had opened up, she was easily accustomed to the men and their thick cocks, they gripped her head forcefully and cared not about her gag reflex or air supply--she learned not to care about them either.

When she finally had them she was split between, on paws and knees like a piston hammering back and forth, flexing muscles at both ends to relieve them of their semen. The man at her mouth pulled at her hair and shoved himself deep, pouring cum down her throat, pulling out to fill her mouth and eventually cover her face in heat. She instantly popped the head of his dick back in her mouth and sucked tenderly at the juices, making slutty little faces at him.  
The  
man behind her followed soon after, his fingers tugging at her nipples as his rythmn began to shake as he was, she could feel him tensing from within. She was going to protest ‘no!’ but her mouth and throat was coated in cum...not that he would’ve listened anyways, his hands dug so hard into her hips, she could feel bruises forming.  
It started off as a trickle--warmth hitting her, causing her to jump--which soon became a flood; the hours they both spent abusing her body built up quite a large amount. She was taking it all. He didn’t stop fucking her as he came, the pumping caused a froth to build and pour down the inside of her thighs and he shoved himself fast and deep, filling her to a point she had never experienced. When he finally withdrew it caused a shudder in her body. She instinctively turned around and began to lap at his cock, tasting herself in addition to sucking out any remaining--which there was still plenty!  
He stroked her cheek lovingly as she smiled up at him, “There’s a pretty kitty.” She almost forgot what it took to get there, and in that early morning light cherished the moment.

Then she was stuck in the ass with a needle and everything after was lost in a haze.


End file.
